


The Twin Bastards of Winterfell

by InsertSarcasticComment



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Jon Snow's sister is Lyanna Snow, No Sex, No Smut, Season 1 fix-it, jon snow has a twin sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSarcasticComment/pseuds/InsertSarcasticComment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a Season 1 Fix-it, complete with an original character of my own. </p><p>Jon Snow and his twin sister Lyanna Snow save the day and change the entire show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twin Bastards of Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> Lyanna Snow is an original character of mine, everything else belongs to HBO and George RR Martin. 
> 
> The Snows take it upon themselves to save the day. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Leave comments!

“We go tonight.” Jon muttered softly to his sister. They were in the tent Rob had given Jon when he arrived from the Wall, having escaped the presence of Rob and his men. They had been discussing the idea of moving on King’s Landing to free Lord Stark from the dungeons of the Red Keep. It was clear to both Jon and his twin sister Lyanna that Rob would not, could not rescue their father; he did not have the strength to march on the capital, filled as it was with Lannister forces.   
Jon and Lyanna had left the discussion early, having had no part in it any way and made their way back to Jon’s tent. They had decided that as Rob could not, they would go to King’s Landing, ride day and night and sneak into the castle in the darkness. It was the only way to get Lord Stark and their younger sisters out of the capital without an army.   
“We go tonight.” Jon said to his sister and she nodded, leaving the tent to begin gathering supplies. She made her way to the cook’s tent and lifted two loaves of bread and some apples, placing them all carefully into a bag before leaving. Nobody paid Lyanna any attention as she made her way to the makeshift stables, everybody in camp too used to the bastard sister of Rob Stark to pay her any mind. Therefore, she was able to saddle two horses quickly and without any trouble before Jon entered. Both mounted their horses, and made their way to the edge of the camp quickly, before they were stopped by anyone. They needn’t have worried as they were able to leave the camp without any trouble. They were about two days ride from the capital if they rode hard all day and barely stopped, and that was what they had planned to do knowing their father and sisters were not safe at the mercy of the Lannisters.  
............................................  
Jon and Lyanna Snow arrived outside of King’s Landing two days after they left Rob’s camp. They stopped before they reached the city walls and left the horses tied up in a nearby thicket of trees, deciding to enter the city by foot just before night fall and hide until they could find out where Sansa and Arya were being kept. They entered the city quickly, trying not to draw the attention of the members of the City Watch who were milling about. Night fell as the twins moved closer to the Red Keep and when they reached the East Gate of the Keep only a single guard stood watch. From there it was easy to wait until he left his post to relieve himself and to slip by and enter the castle quietly.   
“We need to split up,” Lyanna said softly into the darkness, barely able to see Jon as they moved further into the castle, “You go find the girls and I’ll go down to the dungeons, to find father. It will take less time. They will probably have Sansa and Arya in the main part of the castle to keep an eye on them.”   
“Alright, when you find father leave the castle straight away, get back to the horses and ride away. I’ll meet you back at the place we slept last night. If you can’t stop, keep riding back to Riverrun, we’ll catch up to you.” He replied urgently, before turning to walk in the direction he thought was the main part of the castle.   
Lyanna nodded in the darkness even though her brother couldn’t see her, praying that they would see each other again, that everybody would get out of this damned city alive.   
..................................  
Jon moved further west, further into the castle and, hopefully, towards his sisters. He avoided the various guards and maids walking the halls even at this late time, dodging down corridors and attempting to keep track of all of the turns he was taking. Twice he was almost caught down a wrong corridor and once he bumped into young girl of a similar age to Sansa who looked startled when she saw him.   
She hastily dipped into a curtsey, “apologies m’lord” she muttered quickly, avoiding eye contact. A lowborn servant Jon thought, one who thought him some nobleman or other.  
“No need to apologise, but perhaps you could help me?” he said gently, causing her to blush prettily. “I am looking for someone; perhaps you could tell me where to find her? Do you know where the Lady Sansa would be?” He asked, checking around to make sure they were still alone.  
The girl hesitated, and he frowned wondering if she would make this difficult. “The Lady Sansa’s chambers are two corridors from here, that way,” She pointed to the left and continued speaking, “the second door on the left.”   
Jon turned around and left the girl standing alone as he went to find his sisters.  
........................................  
Elsewhere in the castle, Lyanna had found her way down to the dungeons entrance and was surprised that there was only one man on guard. It was clear to her that she didn’t have the time to wait for this one to leave and would need to take care of this quickly and quietly. She slipped a small sharp looking dagger from a sheath strapped to her calf and approached the guard with it still hidden behind her.   
It took the man a moment to notice her but when he did he frowned. She smiled at him hoping to put him at ease and it seemed to work, the hand that had been resting on the hilt of his sword was dropped to his side as he spoke in a quiet rasping voice.   
“Who’re you then?” he asked, as she continued to make her way towards him smiling softly.   
It was not until the last moment that she drew her dagger and took him by surprise, knocking him back against the wall and shoving the blade against his neck.   
“Where is Ned Stark? Which cell?” she demanded, relishing the way his eyes widened and his lips shook. She dug the knife in harder, causing him to squirm.  
“At the end. At the end. The last cell” he said quickly, trying to inch away from her knife.  
“Thank you” she said softly, as she hit him hard in the head with the butt of the dagger, knocking his head into the stone wall and causing him to crumple to the ground unconscious.   
As she turned to leave, something silver caught her eye; keys. She grabbed them and began walking past cells, eventually breaking out into a run. The rows of cells seemed to go on for miles until finally she reached the last one. The occupant of which was leaning against the far wall, eyes closed as though asleep. In the dim light Lyanna could make out her father’s features; thin nose, long hair and scruffy beard.   
“Father” she breathed softly, Lord Stark’s eyes were wide as he took in his daughter’s sudden appearance.   
“Lyanna” he rasped.  
............................................................  
Jon knocked twice before entering Lady Sansa’s chambers, quickly closing the door behind him. She was sat by the open window, staring outside beyond the city, before she turned around to face whoever had entered. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was that had come into her room without permission.   
Jon. Her half brother, Jon. This had been the last person she would expect to see in the capital and she couldn’t quite believe her eyes.   
“Jon, what are you...” she trailed off, taking in his appearance. He looked tired, and somehow older than when she had last seen him, but mostly he just looked frantic, searching the room as if looking for something.   
“Where is Arya?” he whispered as he crossed the room to close the window she had been sitting at.   
Her heart sunk, she didn’t know where Arya was. She hadn’t seen her since they arrested father, she might be dead somewhere for all she knew. She told Jon this and he frowned.   
“She escaped the city?” he asked  
“I don’t know,” she replied honestly, “But the Queen has been searching for her and nobody has seen her, if she were still in the city they would have her by now.”   
Jon seemed satisfied with this answer and didn’t question her further on the matter. “You need to dress, we are leaving the city. Take anything you need, we will not be returning. Now.” He pushed her towards her bed, hoping to hurry her along, and then turned to face the door.   
“Why? What about father? He’s in the dungeons; the Queen would never release us. I’m to marry Joffrey soon.” She spoke quickly as she dressed into one of the dresses she had brought with her from Winterfell.   
“Lyanna is getting you father out of his cell, don’t worry. We’ll take you both back to Riverrun. Rob and your mother are there.” Replied Jon, turning around when she said she was dressed.   
There was no time to respond then, as he grabbed he arm and hurried her out the door and down the corridor, past all of the corridors he had passed on his way here and over to the East door he had entered the castle through. This time, the guard at the gate was slumped to the ground, unmoving. As Jon and Sansa moved forward, it was clear that the man was dead, his throat sliced open and red blood staining the front of his clothes. The pair moved quietly passed him, out of the castle and kept moving forward. Soon they reached the city gates and moved easily passed the guards who barely stopped talking and drinking amongst themselves to notice the pair. Once outside the city walls, Jon set a swift pace, back to the trees where he and Lyanna had left the horses and found only one horse tied to the tree. Knowing Lyanna and their father had a head start; Jon helped Sansa into the saddle and settle in himself, riding away from King’s Landing, the Red Keep and the Lannisters forever.  
....................................  
“What are you doing here Lyanna?” Lord Stark questioned furiously, standing up as Lyanna tried to find the right key for her father’s cell. She ignored him in favour of opening the cell door and, checking there was still nobody about, grabbing her father’s arm and dragging him out of his cell.   
“We’re leaving the city. Come on, we don’t have long. Jon is getting Sansa and Arya.” She told him as they began walking quickly back the way she had come.   
“What about the guards?” Lord Stark questioned, as he began jogging, she followed suit.   
“Knocked out.” She replied before they lapsed into silence and continued making their way out of the dungeons.   
They didn’t speak again until Lord Stark asked where they were going next. She led him to the Eastern door they had entered the castle through and nearly ran into the guard posted there when she ran through the door. He started and she used his surprise against him, knocking him back against the wall and quickly slitting his throat all in the same move, before he could call out and attract unwanted attention.   
“Come on, this way.” She muttered to her father as she directed him out of the castle walls, through the city and beyond.   
It took her no time to find the horses and found that both hers and Jon’s were still there, meaning he had not left the castle yet. She moved towards her horse and Lord Stark moved towards the other.  
“No. That one is Jon’s. He’ll be coming with the girls soon.” She spoke quickly, looking behind her to make sure they were not followed.  
Lord Stark nodded and she explained that they would be leaving now, not waiting for Jon and the plan to meet them later. It was clear he didn’t like leaving without his daughters but he saw that it was the only way to get everybody to safety. He nodded, mounted the horse and helped Lyanna get settled behind him and the rode west towards Riverrun.  
.................................  
Upon reaching the small grove that Jon and Lyanna had decided to meet at, Ned was once again surprised by the twins. They had successfully entered the castle, released him from prison and rescued his daughters. They were still waiting for Jon, Sansa and Arya to arrive at this meeting place but hopefully it would not be too long now. He was anxious to see his daughters safe, away from the capital and the Queen. He watched as Lyanna opened one of the saddle bags and pulled half a loaf of stale looking bread from inside. She split the bread in half and half again, giving him a piece and putting the rest back in the bag.  
“Don’t you want any?” he questioned, frowning. She shook her head and offered no explanation, looking off instead the way they had come. Ned shrugged and began eating his first solid food in what felt like weeks.   
Ned watched Lyanna; she was tense watching for her brother and half sisters. However, by the time he had finished eating, she was smiling. Ned followed her gaze and saw a rider emerge fast, after a few minutes it was clear that Jon was the rider and he make out the red of Sansa’s hair but it was also clear they were alone. Where was Arya? Lyanna moved forward to greet them as Jon slowed to a stop. He moved toward his twin as Sansa jumped from the horse and ran to her father.   
“Where’s your sister, Sansa?” he asked her urgently, after hugging her quickly.  
“She hasn’t been seen since they arrested you. I think she left the city, the Queen has men looking for her.” Sansa replied, tears filling her eyes as she looked to the ground to avoid her father’s disappointed stare, but Ned simply nodded, pulling his daughter in for another hug and kissing her forehead softly.   
.................................................  
The ride back to Riverrun was mostly uneventful aside from an almost run-in with some bandits who wanted gold. Aside from this, the four were able to ride hard for Riverrun, barely stopping to rest, always moving in case the Gold Cloaks caught up with them. In less than two days, they were back at Riverrun, making their way through Rob’s camp and drawing stares from the soldiers milling about around the camp. The four climbed from their horses and made their way to Rob’s tent, knowing that would be where Rob and Lady Stark would most likely be.   
Ned entered rob’s tent and was greeted by his son surrounded by his bannermen and his mother, clearly discussing something of importance, poring over a map on the table. In fact, it was not for a full minute that anyone noticed his arrival at the mouth of the tent. When he was noticed it was by his wife, Cat looked over at the tent entrance at a sudden rush of cold air and found her husband and eldest daughter.  
Cat rushed over to her family, drawing the attention of everybody in the tent. The others in the tent rushed forward to greet their liege lord, and Rob moved to embrace his father, smiling for what felt like the first time in years.   
“Where is Arya?” Cat asked Ned and Sansa, looking behind them and frowning when she only saw her husband’s bastards. Sansa rushed forward, hugging her mother and crying, explaining between sobs how Arya was gone, that she was sorry and it was all her fault. Cat soothed her daughter and let Ned explain fully what was going on as everyone but the Starks and the Snows left the tent.   
“Sansa says the Queen has people looking for her now but she hasn’t been found yet.” Ned explained, “But that’s good, if she were dead, they’d have found...something.”   
Cat nodded, “Then we’ll send people out looking for her too.”   
But Ned frowned and shook his head, “Cat, it’s too dangerous. We have to head north. The Queen will send people looking for me and Sansa and they’ll come here. We have to go back north, no southerners would dare come find us there and if Arya is...Arya will be making her way north, back home.” He explained gently trying to make her see that it was not just their family at risk, but all of the north men who had marched south with Rob.  
Cat looked like she wanted to protest, she opened her mouth once, twice and then closed her eyes and stepped away from Ned, taking Sansa to sit at the table with her.  
“My Lord,” Jon stepped forward and spoke for the first time, “Lyanna and I will remain in the south, attempt to find Arya and bring her back to Winterfell.”   
Lord Stark turned to look at the twins then, meeting first Jon’s eyes and then Lyanna’s. They both nodded to him, as though they had already made their decision.   
“We’ll head out tonight, search for Arya on the country roads. If she was on the King’s Road she would have been found already. We’ll find her for you and take her to Winterfell.” Lyanna told Lord Stark.  
“No.” Ned replied harshly, “If...When the Queen’s men find you, they’ll recognise you from Winterfell. Torture you for information on us. They’ll kill you. No. We all ride for Winterfell, together.” Ned spoke to the whole room, making it clear there would be no changing his mind.  
“My Lord,” Lyanna spoke softly, pleadingly, stepping towards Lord Stark cautiously, “even if we were found and tortured, we would give no information on your whereabouts.”  
Ned turned sharply, pinning her with a glare, “You think that’s what I am worried about?” he asked incredulously.  
Jon frowned, wondering what the problem was, “My Lord, if you know we would not betray you, you should allow us to remain and look for your daughter.” He said slowly.  
“And if they kill you? Hurt you? How would I live with myself knowing I sacrificed one child for another?” he said abruptly, ignoring the outraged look on Cat’s face.  
“We are not Starks; it would not matter if we died. Especially if it meant that your daughter would live.” Lyanna explained gently, as though Lord Stark did not know this already.  
“You are my daughter too.” He replied simply  
“Not an important one.” Lyanna said before turning and leaving the tent with Jon following close behind.  
...................................................  
The Starks and their banner men rode for Winterfell the next day. The Northmen that had left their homes to support their liege lord were returning home at last and the Lord of Winterfell and his family would soon be reunited with Bran and Rickon, the youngest of the Stark family. It was with great regret that Lord Stark awoke that morning to find his two bastard born children already gone from the camp, presumably to find his youngest daughter, at the risk of their own lives.   
.........................................................  
The Starks settled back into life in Winterfell easily. At first they dealt with the threats of Queen Cersei by declaring themselves independent of the crown and with the War of the Three Kings taking place in the south, Lannister forces were unable to move against the north yet.   
Therefore, it seemed all was well. However, there was always something missing for the family. The absence of Arya Stark was still felt by the whole family and the fact that nobody had heard from Jon or Lyanna in years was a constant source of anxiety for Ned, the King in the North. It was not until many years later that three riders were spotted making their way towards Winterfell. When questioned they said they needed to speak with the King stating that they were family. After being granted an audience with the King and his heir, Jon, Lyanna and Arya were finally home. It was clear that after years apart, the Starks were finally a family again.


End file.
